Fire burn me whole
by Harlequins Opsia
Summary: Le Feu est quelque chose de puissant. Le feu c'est la passion et la vie. Le feu c'est la mort et l'enfer. Le feu est un tout et je ne suis plus rien. Le feu est à l'homme la vie. La vie ne vaux rien si l'on est pas complet. OS, death du personnage principal. Venez lire pour découvrir qui.


**Bonsoir !**

 **Voilà un très très court OS, ou ficclet comme vous voulez. J'étais un peu en écriture automatique et avant que je me rende compte bin, ça avait donné ça. Je vous dis rien, vous devrez lire pour comprendre ah ah. M'enfin bref, je vous laisse lire !**

 **Musique : Fire meet gasoline de Sia, écoutez là, sinon ce sera pas pareil.**

 **Se passe après la saison 1. Ne tient pas compte des trois autres saisons.**

 **Warning: Death.**

* * *

Fire burn me whole- Le feu me consume tout entier.

Le feu peut prendre plusieurs sens. Il peut être pris au sens littéral du terme. Il peut être pris au second degré.

Le feu consume toujours sa victime et ce qui était poussière redevient poussière. Aimer le feu est à la fois normal et malsain. Regarder une chose se mourir est parfois beau, ou parfois juste douloureux, suffocant lorsque la fumée couvre nos yeux et nos cœurs.

Le feu, c'est un cœur qui bat. La fumée ce sont des yeux aveugles. Aimer quelqu'un c'est voir son cœur brûler, devenir aveugle et suffoquer car la passion est trop forte. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est laisser l'autre craquer l'allumette pour qu'elle te consume tout entier et qu'elle ne laisse de toi qu'une ombre chimérique, une poussière sombre si le feu a mal pris. Dans les contes de fée, les feux prennent bien mais pas dans la réalité. Dans la réalité il brûle chaque jour, et chaque jour est potence pour son âme qu'il voit se flétrir. Il brûle d'un feu que rien ne peut éteindre et cela le tue. A l'intérieur ce n'est plus qu'une simple ébauche vide et incomplète qui s'effondre le feu ravage. Le feu tue. Le feu est doué de conscience et il avance comme la reine aux échecs. Le feu est la pièce maitresse qui va l'amener au bout. L'autre aurait pu être beau si le feu avait été ardent et plein de promesses. Mais ce n'était qu'un feu silencieux et meurtrier. Le feu est d'une beauté morbide qui touche à la bizarrerie. L'amour est d'une mortelle beauté qui touche à l'incroyable.

L'allumette est déjà craquée depuis longtemps, il se réveille.

L'esprit hagard et les yeux dans le vague il fixait le mur de sa chambre. Il se leva machinalement et alla jusqu'à sa salle de bains. Son visage pâle lui retourna l'estomac et il reprit place dans son lit. Rien n'y fit, c'était même pire. Ses yeux étaient rougis et ternes, sans vie. Il se leva à nouveau et enfila un sweat manches longues ainsi que des converses. Il prit les clés qui jonchaient le sol de sa chambre. Il sortit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et lorsqu'il fut dehors, l'étau autour de son cœur se desserra. Il se mit en marche, mains plongées dans les poches de son jogging et il erra, longtemps sans but. La ville de nuit était belle et effrayante. Surtout la nuit.

Il marchait tranquillement tandis que la brise fraiche caressa ses joues. Il lança un regard à la lune en quête de réponse. Il sait qu'il ne les aurait jamais. Les morts ne parlent pas, ils emmènent seulement une part de notre âme.

Il soupira et décida de rentrer. Il devait donner le change pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Il couru jusqu'à chez lui avant d'escalader la fenêtre et de se remettre au lit. 3 :50 du matin, sa nuit était finie.

Le feu est un symbole puissant. La symbolique sur lequel il repose est fort en sentiments. Il peut être associé à la rage, la colère, l'ardeur ou la passion. Il peut aussi être associé à la vie, la jeunesse et la longévité. Lui, l'associait à l'enfer. L'enfer de la perte qui le bouffe.

En fait tout était un enfer pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne supportait pas cela. Mais il le fallait, on comptait sur lui. Alors il se reprit, sortit de son lit froid et vide et alla jusqu'à sa salle de bains. Il se lissa sous le pommeau et le tourna sur le bouton d'eau glacé. Il ne tressaillit même pas. Cela l'aida juste à remettre ses idées en place. Il sortit et se sécha. Arrivé à sa chambre il resta planté dedans, immobile et frêle. Il regarda son armoire ouverte et la vit.

Ses genoux cédèrent. Cris, larmes et désespoir s'entendait et se répercutait dans la ville de Beacon Hills. Il l'avait perdu. Il l'avait perdu. Il était mort.

Il cria à s'en briser les cordes vocales et il pleura, pleura. Ses cris étaient entendus par tous mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire face à une blessure de ce genre Ils étaient impuissants.

Il se releva, difficilement. Le corps prit de spasmes il la prit entre ses doigts et décida. Il enfila sa plus belle chemise ainsi que le jean qu'il aimait tant. Il prit le temps d'écrire un mot, un feuillet de six ou sept pages qu'il laissa bien en évidence sur le comptoir. Il sortit et pris la direction de cet endroit, cet endroit maudit qui avait vu brûler son amant. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur maintenant. Il couru, à l'aide de ses pouvoirs lupins et y arriva en à peine cinq minutes.

La bâtisse sombre et délavée se dressait face à lui, lugubre. Il avança et entra. Il savait qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait, lorsqu'il eut trouvé il monta jusqu'à leur chambre où l'odeur de mort et de brûlé se mélangeait, empoisonnant son odeur. Il sourit désabusé. Il posa ses fesses sur le sol calciné et sorti de sa poche le nécessaire. Il soupira et leva la tête.

-Deux ans que tu m'as quitté. Et je ne peux pas, tu comprends. J'ai perdu mon compagnon, mon âme, ma vie. J'ai tout perdu cette nuit là. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais je m'en fiche. Je dois le faire. Nos vœux, c'était quoi ? Ah oui… Dans la vie comme dans la mort.

Il ouvre la boîte rouge brique et en jeta un peu partout autour et sur lui. Il prit le paquet d'allumettes et l'ouvrit. Il la craqua et observa la flamme vaciller, si belle et si vivante. Cette entité qui lui avait volé son amour. Il jeta l'allumette qui embrasa le bois déjà noirci. Le feu se répandit tout autour de lui. Il ne cria pas non, il se retint malgré les flammes qui dévoraient son corps. Il se retint jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son cœur ralentir alors il poussa un long hurlement de soulagement et de douleur.

-J'arrive, Derek.

Il exhala. Stiles Stilinski venait de rendre son dernier soupir.

* * *

 **Mon premier death-fic. Bordel. Je sais, je suis horrible, c'est une mort horrbile mais ici elle a une dynamique importante ! Donc Stiles était un loup... Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Mille bises.**

 **NB: J'ai commencé le chapitre 6 de our bodies are raveling donc pas d'inquiétude, ça viendra quand ça viendra. :)**

 **Harlequins.**


End file.
